


Time-Travel and Preconceptions

by UchihaCrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Angst Abounds In This Fic, Gen, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Kakashi is low key annoyed, Time Travel, Tobi is a weirdo, Uchiha Itachi Needs a Hug, Uchiha Itachi-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaCrow/pseuds/UchihaCrow
Summary: Hatake Kakashi tumbled through what felt like an infinite, spinning cyclone of blinding whiteness. He could sense nothing, even with Obito’s Sharingan active there was no chakra except for the dying person crushing his wrist. Kakashi winced. He had already tried to break that grip but it was impossibly strong.Maybe he was dead… His hand had merely slipped through Haiiro’s body as if he were a ghost. But the agony in his broken wrist and the not-quite-agony-but something-close pain in the numerous cuts and bruises on his body convinced him otherwise. Being dead would not hurt so much. (At least he hoped it wouldn’t.)Perhaps when they got there he would materialize, though he had no idea where there was… There was just a feeling of going.Or Kakashi and Itachi time-travel.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 62





	1. Gone

Hatake Kakashi tumbled through what felt like an infinite, spinning cyclone of blinding whiteness. He could sense nothing, even with Obito’s Sharingan active there was no chakra except for the dying person crushing his wrist. Kakashi winced. He had already tried to break that grip but it was impossibly strong.

Maybe he was dead… His hand had merely slipped through Haiiro’s body as if he were a ghost. But the agony in his broken wrist and the not-quite-agony-but something-close pain in the numerous cuts and bruises on his body convinced him otherwise. Being dead would not hurt so much. (At least he hoped it wouldn’t.) 

Perhaps when they got there he would materialize, though he had no idea where _there_ was… There was just a feeling of _going._

How much time had passed since he had been in here? An hour? A day? Probably not a week since Haiiro _the bastard_ was still alive and talking.

By all accounts, he should have been dead already. Being literally stabbed in the back by Kakashi armed with his lightning blade usually killed you.

But he was still there and still spewing insults.

“Damm you, Hatake Kakashi! I will make you suffer before I die…!! You’ll beg to come back to your-“ With every word he said Haiiro tightened his grip on Kakashi’s wrist.

Kakashi ignored him. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and tried to piece together what had happened to his mission.

It had been an A-rank assassination mission. The worst kind.

“You and your team are to assassinate this man.” The Third Hokage said grimly, holding up a picture of a middle-aged man with thin, pursed lips. His hair was limp and grey. His complexion was ashen. In fact, every part of the man was as grey as a foggy sky.

Kakashi couldn’t hold in a snort of laughter when he read the name on the picture. _Haiiro._

Thankfully he had his Anbu Hound mask on, his expression would have been visible through his usual black mask. “The Hidden Sand requested us to eliminate him as the start of a new treaty.” the Hokage continued, oblivious to Kakashi’s moment of amusement. The spiky, grey-haired man let a small sigh of relief as Hiruzen went on. A 12-year-old boy beside him in a cat mask turned to look at him quizzically, his pure-black eyes visible in the circular openings. _Crap._ If anyone would notice his momentary lapse of composure, it would of course be Itachi.

The young Uchiha’s gaze noticed _everything_ and instantly evaluated it.

Kakashi gave a tiny shrug, and Itachi bowed his head slightly. Kakashi had the distinct impression that he was smiling underneath the mask.

“Do you all understand the mission?” Hiruzen rose, handing Haiiro’s picture to Kakashi.

“Yes, Lord Third.” Kakashi’s voice was echoed by Itachi and the other members of their team.

“Good. Then _go.”_

Now that Kakashi thought about it he should have refused that mission. It was not even on behalf of _Konoha_ for heaven's sake. And they were all tired already from their previous mission earlier. Perhaps that was why they were ambushed so easily…

With seven years in Anbu and four as a captain, Kakashi knew the hazards of thinking “I should have.”

But he couldn’t hold back a pang of regret, at how his Anbu members had been slaughtered so easily.

Haiiro was the leader of a small group of bandits, that travelled the Land of Wind, looting and pillaging. Kakashi and his team had been dispatched to find and kill Haiiro effectively breaking up their organization.

The hidden Sand had been tracking them and had just found their location.

In a small clearing in the woods, Kakashi took the scroll from the messenger hawk, and let it fly away. His squad stood silently nearby waiting for his orders.

“Let’s stop to rest for the night… Haiiro’s still one day away.” There were murmurs of assent, as the Anbu took off their packs and relaxed.

Kakashi surveyed his team.

There was Kaito, a veteran of the third great ninja war despite being only 17. He had mud-brown eyes and hair the colour of the ocean. He was usually very quiet only speaking when absolutely necessary, and his specialty was earth-style ninjutsu. He was currently expertly building a fire.

Then Akari who was older than Kakashi. Her voice was soft and gentle, and she was an extremely proficient kenjutsu user and sensory type ninja. She had been in the Anbu black ops for longer than any of them, and Kakashi had never seen her take off her bird mask.

Itachi ignited the fire with a small fireball jutsu and Kakashi’s gaze switched to him. The Anbu, was currently without his mask to use the fire jutsu, revealing onyx-eyes with long lashes, two twin lines down his face, and pale white skin.

Kakashi was fond of Uchiha Itachi. He knew what it felt like to join the Anbu so young. Knew what it was like to be talked about, glanced and feared for simply being too strong.

Also every time he looked at him with Obito’s eye, it was as if Obito whispered to him. _Distant cousin, kin, distant cousin, Uchiha._ It was a comforting feeling, though Kakashi knew it wasn’t his own. He had always wondered if every Uchiha could instantly recognize any other Uchiha like that.

Suddenly Akari stood up and drew her sword from where it hung on her back.

“Enemies-” She began to say before her throat was cut open in a spray of blood by a long hunting knife from behind her.

_Gone._

No sooner had she started to draw her sword then Kakashi had leapt up automatically. A hail of kunai and shuriken pierced the spot where he had been sitting a moment ago. In midair, Kakashi watched as about ten men dressed in long, flowing, gray robes, ambushed his team.

Kaito moved rapidly, lashing out with his fist, which the enemy caught.

Itachi had barely enough time to rise, Sharingan glittering before being brutally slashed into two. For a moment his upper half fell towards the ground, his eyes wide, blood trickling from his lips. Then it morphed into a murder of crows that scattered pecking and cawing.

 _A substitution._ Kakashi sighed in relief. One of the bandits jumped towards him sword in hand. Kakashi twisted while still in the air and upside down stopped the man’s sword with his own katana, while blocking the bandit's fist with his other hand. As they plummeted towards the forest floor, Kakashi slammed him into the ground with a chakra enhanced kick.

“Kaito!” He yelled.

Kaito quickly weaved signs.

“Earth style- Wave of tar!”

He pressed his open palm against the ground. From beneath his hand the earth cracked and a torrent of sticky, black tar, crashed onto the man Kakashi had kicked and several others.

Kakashi jumped out of the way and landed beside Itachi who was grasping his arm, blood seeping from underneath clenched fingers.

“You okay?”

“Fine.” Itachi gasped, “Just a cut.” Kakashi frowned at him.

He was obviously _not_ fine. His face was even paler than usual and he looked as if he was going to pass out, but Kakashi didn’t have the time to argue.

Itachi leapt from the tree he had been on and drawing his sword plunged it into one of the men's chest, killing him instantly. 

Kakashi scanned the clearing. There was almost no one left that hadn’t been killed or trapped by tar.

“Burn!” A cold voice behind him hissed. Kakashi turned immediately, to see Haiiro, standing on the tree behind him his hands locked in the seal of the sheep. One of the men who was completely coated with tar started to tremble. His skin began to glow red. The man began to scream. Flames grew, greedily devouring him and spreading rapidly.

“Kaito!!” Itachi yelled, running towards him.

Kaito was still at the center of the tar, maintaining his jutsu. The fire encircled him burning to ash every single bandit still stuck in the trap.

Kaito stared at them, his eyes wide in terror. His scream of agony made Kakashi’s ears hurt as the flames engulfed him quickly, growing ever bigger. 

Kakashi felt numb. Kaito had survived the great ninja war. Yet now he was _gone_ so quickly _. It was all his fault._

A punch to the gut made Kakashi double over. He groaned, hacking up blood. Looking up, dazedly he saw Haiiro standing over him, a leering smirk on his face.

“Friend-killer Kakashi, what an apt name.”

The words hit Kakashi like a sledgehammer.

 _Ka-ka-shi._ His name uttered like a string of broken pearls from blood-stained lips. His hand crackling with lightning inside the gaping wound in _her_ chest.

Then Haiiro turned and ran quickly, out into the forest.

Struggling to his feet, Kakashi stared at Haiiro’s _the target’s_ rapidly retreating back. What had been that punch? It felt as if his chakra had been painfully ripped out of him.

 _Kaito… Akari…_ Anger filled Kakashi, burning in the very center of his core.

_The mission._

“Lightning Blade!” He growled, almost spitting the blood-spattered words.

He lunged at Haiiro’s back, and his lightning-filled hand pierced his spine and exited the front of his body. As blood spattered Kakashi’s face, his anger evaporated. The only thing he felt was grim satisfaction.

Haiiro coughed, blood dribbling down his face. As Kakashi moved to pull out his arm, Haiiro grasped his wrist with both hands. And crushed it.

Kakashi gasped in pain. He could feel bone splintering, and a wave of agony threatened to make him pass out.

“I’ll make you pay, Hatake Kakashi!” Haiiro clenched his hands tighter.

“Secret jutsu Life technique- the changing of time!”

The world exploded into white light.

Kakashi clenched his eyes shut blinded. He could feel himself disappearing.

_I’m going to die…_

_Perhaps I’ll see Sensei, and Rin, and Obito and…_

As darkness claimed him Kakashi’s last thought was that perhaps it would have been better if he hadn’t ever existed.

Obito and Rin might not have died.

His father might not have died.

Akari and Kaito and countless others might not have died.

Then Kakashi was _gone_


	2. Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls, tell me what you think of it... And since Kakashi is also time-travelling, can you guess where he is?

In a small, neat apartment in Konoha the only thing that could be heard was the gentle breathing of a slumbering man. His face was hidden in shadow, but if you looked closely you could see the outline of messy, grey, hair falling into his eyes. A shuriken patterned quilt half-covered him half spilled on the floor.

The only furniture in the room apart from the bed was a wooden dresser, with three things on it. Two framed pictures and a leaf forehead protector.

In one of the pictures, an annoyed-looking boy glared at the camera as if he wished he could be somewhere else. Beside him, a brown-haired girl with purple markings on her face gave a bright smile, while on the girl’s left side a boy with orange goggles and spiky hair grinned. Behind them their sensei smiled gently, resting his hands on the two boys' heads.

In the other picture, as if mirroring the first, the annoyed boy was taller and had a fond, apologetic, smile and his hands pressed down on two different boys' heads. A girl with cherry-pink hair smiled cutely in front of them all.

Kakashi’s restless sleep was interrupted by a soft _thump._ He immediately was wide awake, though he kept his eyes closed and his breathing regular. Even though he had left the Anbu years ago, the habit of not showing that you are awake was deeply ingrained in him. It had saved his life many times.

Kakashi tried to calm his racing heart. Then again it wasn’t as if every noise was an enemy. It could be perfectly innocuous like when Guy had sleepwalked into his room.

Kakashi shuddered, shoving the image of acid-green underwear patterned with tiny, orange weights to the darkest corner of his mind. Perhaps that wasn’t so innocuous after all.

Kakashi concentrated on trying to sense chakra while still pretending to be asleep. Not an easy feat. Though if there was an enemy in the room they were obviously skilled. Kakashi couldn’t hear any movement, and he doubted that they would just standstill.

Then he sensed it. A tiny flicker of chakra. Scarlet eyes with three marks shaped like commas. It was achingly familiar and brought back painful memories that Kakashi usually tried to forget. _Cold, dead eyes staring at him impassively, a katana stabbed repeatedly into his gut. “Only 71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go…”_ Kakashi had no idea why _he_ would be here, and he also knew that he stood no chance against him. Still, he had to at least try…

In one fluid motion, Kakashi drew his kunai from underneath his pillow and slashed out at the intruder's throat while opening both eyes, his single Sharingan blazing. Golden sparks erupted as his kunai was blocked an inch away from the person’s pale white neck.

“Kakashi-senpai?” Though the voice was controlled, there was clear confusion in it. Kakashi’s eyes widened. It was the voice he expected but _higher-pitched_? Kakashi risked a glance at his opponent's face, carefully avoiding his gaze. Jet-black hair. Eyes with incredibly long eyelashes, that were fading from a brilliant red to a pure black. An _un-slashed_ Konoha band!?

The intruder lowered his kunai, though Kakashi’s knife was still pressed against his throat. Kakashi gaped at him. Standing in front of him was unmistakably Itachi Uchiha. But he was young. Much younger than the 17-year-old Kakashi had encountered (20-year-old now, Kakashi supposed) he was 13 at most, and had he really been so small? Kakashi had to look down at him. 

“I-Itachi? Is this some kind of genjutsu?” Kakashi mentally kicked himself, he really must be shaken if he actually asked that aloud.

Itachi actually seemed to consider the question, before answering briefly. “If it is, it isn’t mine.” The boy was quite still and when he spoke he barely moved his head to avoid slicing his neck.

“Since you recognize me and I have already confirmed that you are Hatake Kakashi, could you please remove your kunai?” Itachi’s voice was quiet and respectful. A child’s voice, not unlike Sasuke’s though Kakashi suspected Sasuke would rather kiss a certain blonde jinchuriki again, than show respect.

Kakashi didn’t answer. Though this boy looked just like the Itachi that had been part of his Anbu team, the Itachi that was his comrade and subordinate. (The Itachi that had slaughtered his entire clan in under two hours.) He couldn’t be. It was _impossible._

“You’re under arrest,” he finally said. “If not for impersonating a known criminal, then for being said, known criminal.” Kakashi was shocked at how cold his voice had become. 

Itachi’s eyes widened. “Wh-what?” He struggled to contain his emotions, but disbelief and apprehension were apparent on his face. “Is this about Shisui?”

Kakashi remembered that Shisui Uchiha had allegedly committed suicide by jumping into Nakano river. At least that had been the case until Itachi had admitted to killing Shisui to his little brother during the massacre. At the time Kakashi had heard that report, he hadn’t even been able to be surprised. What was a best friend, to someone that had killed their own family?

Sasuke’s terror-stricken expression came to his mind. Kakashi had been present when the Hokage had questioned him kindly about his older brother. No seven-year-old should look like that. No child should have to suffer through so much grief. It hadn’t surprised Kakashi when Sasuke had left Konoha two years ago, seeking revenge. Itachi had destroyed Sasuke’s life.

He felt a wave of burning anger at the boy in front of him. His hand gripped the kunai more tightly.

“You know exactly what you did.” His voice hardened. “What you did to your brother.” 

There was shock written plainly in Itachi’s face. “I have no idea of what you’re talking about.”

“Really…” Kakashi’s sarcasm was as dry as rustling leaves. “I’m sure you can explain further to T&I.” Itachi’s eyes clouded in pain. He fell forward, and Kakashi quickly jerked his kunai away. He couldn’t risk killing him. Not before Ibiki interrogated him, anyway.

Abruptly Itachi collapsed on the ground pressing his hands on his shoulder. Kakashi hadn’t noticed, but there was blood pooling from it, at a steady rate. _Damm Uchiha always hiding his wounds._ Kakashi knelt down warily, ready for a trap. He ignored the part of him that screamed to help his subordinate. Itachi’s face was deathly pale. His Anbu uniform was soaked in blood.

 _“It’s fine. Just a cut.”_ It was a distant memory, and one of the only times Kakashi could remember Itachi getting injured. A sneaking suspicion began to dawn on him.

“Kakashi-senpai,” Itachi gasped. His voice was hardly more than a whisper. “I would never do _anything_ to Sasuke _.”_ It couldn’t be. It was preposterous, what he was thinking.

“I would give my life for him many times over.” The words were said with such conviction that Kakashi almost believed him. Itachi’s eyelids fluttered closed. He was unconscious.

Kakashi’s head reeled. What if….? He studied the inert boy. Why was he even thinking of this right now? If he didn’t stop the bleeding Itachi might die. The fact that he had fainted from blood-loss was proof of that. Kakashi picked him up and transported him to the nearby bed. He was much lighter than he expected. Taking out bandages from a drawer, he carefully wrapped them around Itachi’s upper arm. Red blossomed like a flower in the crisp white.

Kakashi pushed down the headache that was forming. He had to find a way to get Itachi to the hospital _quickly_ , without being seen. Biting his thumb, he pressed his palm against the ground. His preferred ninja dog appeared in a puff of smoke. (Not that he would tell the rest of his pack that Pakkun was his preferred.)

“Itachi?” Pakkun‘s gruff voice was vaguely questioning. Kakashi sighed, running his hand through his spiked hair. “Pakkun, please scout for me. I have to take Itachi to the hospital.” Pakkun sniffed. “Sure thing boss. But perhaps you could explain to me what’s he doing here. Or why he’s a child.”

Kakashi looked at the unconscious boy on his bed. With his eyes closed, he looked almost _innocent._ “I don’t know,” he said softly. “I don’t know.” 


	3. Stillness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi meets an Anbu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is still reading this, sorry it took so long. Also thank you to everyone who commented and left Kudos. I appreciate it. :)

Itachi sat crosslegged on a tall pillar, eyes closed in calm contemplation of the world around him. The meagre sunshine -very rare for Amegakure- bathed him in a gentle light. The wind whistled through the Uchiha’s long, dark hair.

This moment, between the rising of the sun and the hustle and bustle of the morning, was Itachi’s favourite. This early, the village was void of people, leaving him free to let his mind wander. The stillness appealed to Itachi; there was no sound other than the rustle of his crimson and black cloak as it flapped in the breeze. 

Whenever he was in Amegakure, Itachi sat here. Over the years, it had become a small ritual that he followed. His mind was clear here, his heart was as empty as it could be, buffeted by the refreshingly cold air. 

Away from the chaos, the blood he spilled almost daily, the endless mask he wore, Itachi wondered, -as he always did – if he should attempt to capture this moment with his visual prowess. That way he would be able to recall it always, even in the midst of battle. However, the Sharingan seemed too course, too crude to interrupt the palpable stillness of the air. Besides he wouldn’t be able to feel the warm stone beneath him or sense the dense moisture of the sky -a sure sign of a storm. 

Right on cue, heavy black clouds raced by, as if chased by an unknown enemy. The sunlight would not last long. With a faint sigh, Itachi rose to his feet, stretching his stiff legs. He would have to go soon. He and Kisame had just received the order for a new mission in the Land of Wind. 

An assassination commissioned by the daimyo of the Land of Water. Apparently, it was too “dangerous” to ask of the hidden mist village. When Kisame had heard that he had commented “It is definitely a trap. Maybe the hidden mist is lying in wait for us… Or rather me.” He added with a wry grin. “However it pays a lot… We should accept it.” Itachi couldn’t help but agree with his partner. It was very like the Hidden Mist Village – also known as the Village of the bloody mist – to plan an ambush. He also knew that Kisame was right about them accepting it. Heaven forbid he sound like Kakuzu, but with most of the members off searching for jinchuriki, the Akatsuki were sorely in need of extra funds. Hence, the assassination mission.

Itachi frowned. He was _really_ looking forward to that mission. ‘Who wouldn’t want to walk into the oh-so- welcoming arms of the hidden mist village?’ he thought sarcastically. He should ask Orochimaru and Sasuke to join them there, they could have a nice touching reunion. The hidden mist village still hadn’t forgiven Itachi for almost killing the former Mizukage with the black flames of Amaterasu.

The raven pressed down on the bridge of his nose, forcing down the sudden throb that pulsed behind his eyes.

A flicker of chakra caught his attention. Itachi turned, instantly alert searching with crimson eyes the now busy village for it. Normally, the chakra would have been impossible to find for a non-sensory type – there was two hidden rain genin visible, and the Uchiha could sense several more throughout the village. Their chakra mixed and made it impossible for the Akatsuki to distinguish their individual chakra signatures.

However, the chakra Itachi sensed had not come from the village. The raven lifted his head, perusing the stormy skies. There. A small pinprick of light, high in the air. Even as Itachi watched it grew bigger, expanding into what looked like a tiny sun, perhaps the size of Itachi’s hand. The Uchiha watched it with the sharp, clear vision the Sharingan granted him. The chakra seemed to be emanating from within the small ball.

Suddenly, it flashed and exploded outwards into a wave of light. Itachi watched as the civilians turned to gawk at the miniature explosion, shading their eyes from the glare.

In the very center, seemingly out of thin air, two figures appeared. For a second they hung as if suspended by some ethereal force, and in that time Itachi managed to see the figures' faces. They were two men, and one had stabbed the other from behind, through their chest. The killer wore a mask shaped like a dog. For one brief moment, their gazes crossed; scarlet eyes meeting mismatched ones.

Then both men plummeted toward the ground at an alarmingly fast rate.

The word _Anbu_ registered dully in Itachi’s mind even as he wondered why the killer didn’t right himself. He was obviously a shinobi, and the fall was not very serious for a trained ninja. Itachi’s gaze took in the Anbu’s posture and he revaluated his assessment. The man was injured, perhaps critically. And, he was currently falling towards a slow and painful death, if he didn’t land correctly.

Without questioning why he would do such a thing, Itachi launched himself from the grey pillar he had been standing on. He quickly reached the two men. Grasping the Anbu’s forearm, which earned him a strangled gasp, he landed lightly, absorbing all impact in his slightly bent legs.

With a glance at the man with his Sharingan, he swiftly identified the jutsu that seemed to keep him alive. Hastily stepping away from Itachi, the Anbu violently ripped his hand out from the man’s chest with a crackle of lightning. The man cursed, and only then did Itachi realize how unnaturally grey he was. He also seemed strangely familiar; in fact, Itachi seemed to recall having traded blows with him a long time ago. The Uchiha’s kunai embedded itself in the ashen man’s throat, instantly killing him.

The Anbu’s gaze fell onto the Akatsuki’s. His cold eyes were fixed on the raven’s forehead. Itachi noted that he had the Sharingan in one eye, and he silently cursed. _Kakashi..._ Well now Itachi knew why he had sought to save the man; he was perfectly aware that he would never let anything happen to his former captain if he could help it.

In one swift motion, Kakashi drew the katana that hung on his back and leapt forward, slashing downwards at Itachi. The silver blade glinted, before plunging into the Uchiha’s chest. Itachi coughed, blood trickling from his mouth. A red stain slowly spread on his cloak. There was a kunai at Kakashi’s throat, held by a pale hand. “Why are you here… Hatake Kakashi?” Itachi said coldly, his crimson eyes flashing. 

The spiky-haired man didn’t move. Itachi’s clone dissolved into crows, spiralling up into the stormy sky. Each of their eyes was stained deep red, comma-shaped marks floating in them.

“Why Itachi…?” His voice held such pure disbelief and sadness, that for a moment Itachi’s composure faltered. Nevertheless, he pressed the kunai tighter against the Anbu’s throat. “I would advise you to answer my question.” Itachi let a faint undertone of menace creep into his words; Kakashi should be aware of exactly what he was capable of.

The man closed his eyes briefly. “I don’t know why I’m here.” He said quietly, his tone matching Itachi’s. “Somehow, I am disinclined to believe you…” It was starting to rain heavily, big fat drops splashing down on both of them, soaking them thoroughly. Kakashi half shrugged. “Can’t help you with that.”

Itachi noticed a presence approach, landing silently in front of him. “Itachi, who’s that?” Kisame drawled, his mouth turned up in a toothy grin. “We should be heading out, you know.”

Itachi hesitated, then with one swift blow he knocked the masked man unconscious. There was something off about Kakashi. He was a lot stronger than he was demonstrating, so why was he holding back? The Anbu’s knees gave out, and he slumped to the ground.

Kisame raised his eyebrows in surprise. Itachi didn’t usually leave intruders alive, though he always avoided violence. As much as it was possible, being in an organization of S-rank criminals.

“Go on ahead, I’ll catch up later.” At the blue-skinned man’s questioning gaze, Itachi elaborated. “I am going to have a… talk with Kakashi.”

“Heh. Alright then.” Kisame smirked, that explained it. Information was always a valuable asset. “I trust you will handle this intruder…” Itachi lowered his gaze, Sharingan fading. He glanced at the man at his feet, his eyes dark and troubled. “Of course…”


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi has a bad dream and Kakashi decides he wants to challenge him at lying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just wanted to say Happy holidays to y'all (Christmas and new year for me...) and please enjoy this chapter! ;)

Blood trickled from his empty eye sockets like tears. Matted curly black hair hung limply, waterlogged and putrid. _His_ clammy face, mouth twisted into a mocking smile, so different from the real one Itachi knew. The Uchiha couldn’t move, his legs were frozen in place, his back was pressed against a cold, slimy wall. Itachi’s heartbeat uncomfortably fast and loud and his breath came in quick short gasps. Rotted bloated feet stuffed into shinobi sandals jerked forward with a rasping noise.

Itachi shrank back, desperately avoiding _his_ accusing gaze. “Shisui… I’m so sorry.” His words were hardly more than a terrified whisper. The person that was unmistakeably Shisui, no matter how _dead_ he looked, took another shambling step forward. A much too pale hand, cracked fingernails black with mud and silt, reached out, moving in the direction of Itachi’s face.

“Your fault…” He hissed, with a voice that was Shisui’s, but somehow not like Shisui’s at all. “Your fault I died, that Danzo took my eyes…” Another step, the hand moved closer. “I did it all for you… I believed in you… I awakened your eyes, I entrusted the Uchiha to you, but look at _you_ now…” The voice hardened. Itachi’s shoulders trembled. His fists were clenched in a crushingly tight grip. “All our plans were useless. The coup is still going to happen, _nothing_ has changed…” _His_ face was right in front of Itachi’s, and the distinct smell of decay invaded the boy’s nostrils. Shisui smiled grotesquely. “Look at _me_ … This is what happens when you rot at the bottom of a river for months… When you believe in a _pathetic_ friend.”

Itachi’s whole body was trembling now, but he still couldn’t move his legs. The Uchiha slowly raised his downcast head and stared straight into the empty gory place where his dead friend’s eyes should have been. Unwillingly, the raven’s mangekyou awakened, dying Shisui a deep shade of red. Deathly cold fingers brushed gently over Itachi’s eyelids. “You failed me… Your eyes belong to me alone, you don’t deserve _them_!!” Agony shot through Itachi, his mouth opened in a soundless scream. A hand clenched around his eyeball, brutally tearing it out.

The Uchiha collapsed to the ground at the dead boy’s feet, clamping a hand over his vacant eye. Shisui grinned, his terrible voice still echoing in Itachi’s ears. With his foot, he shoved the boy over, so that he lay on his back. The forever 16- year- old’s hand was closed tightly over a small, bloody globe. “Now for the other one, Itachi…” 

Uchiha Itachi suddenly jerked up into a sitting position, his eyes pure red. His gaze darted quickly over the room he was in, searching for an intruder that wasn’t there.

Itachi took a long shuddering breath, then forcing himself to relax, allowing the Sharingan to fade. The distinct smell of antiseptic wiped away any trace of the phantom rotting scent that still clung to his mind. Itachi shivered. That had been a particularly… vivid dream. Not for the first time, Itachi wondered why he would ever imagine Shisui like that. He knew that he harboured feelings of guilt over Shisui’s death, the Mangekyou Sharingan was proof of that, but his friend had been exactly the opposite of how Itachi dreamed of him. It was very strange… A faint twinge in his arm made him glance down. His forearm was expertly dressed and bandaged, presumably by a medic. His Anbu uniform was gone, along with his katana and kunai. Instead, Itachi wore a light blue hospital gown. 

The boy frowned. He hated those scratchy, ugly things. Looking around, the Uchiha noticed that the room was very bare; there was nothing other than a small bedside drawer, that upon further inspection proved to be empty. Itachi knew Konoha’s hospital rooms more than he cared to admit – if he was indeed in Konoha- so he could see that someone had obviously taken a great deal of thought to systematically remove any possible weapons.

The raven’s eyes caught a small cluster of metal boxes on the ceiling. Cameras. This village seemed to regard him with an inordinately large amount of suspicion. Certain that he was being watched, Itachi sat down cross-legged on the blindingly white bed, composing himself. He should take this chance to try to sort out his memories since someone was definitely going to interrogate him soon. That was the standard procedure for criminals, and the preparation of this room indicated that that was how he was seen as. 

The Uchiha thought back to yesterday, mentally listing the facts as if he was making a report to the Hokage. A small habit that Itachi had picked up almost unconsciously, it helped to keep the mind organized and more importantly _unclouded_ from emotions. This was especially important for an Anbu.

He had been on a mission along with Kakashi and two others. They had been ambushed. (Itachi pushed down the fact that they had probably been betrayed, he could think about that later.) His teammates had been killed, except for Kakashi. Their target had shown himself, and Kakashi had killed him with a lightning technique, but not before the man had yelled out something. Then things had gotten confusing… Itachi clearly remembered a flash of bright light that had seemed to emanate from their target, seemingly swallowing him and his senpai. After that, he could not recall anything except for a searing nothingness for quite a long time.

Then yesterday, or at least Itachi supposed it was yesterday- this hospital room had no windows, but he would guess that he had slept for a few hours, the boy remembered being in Kakashi’s room, though he couldn’t recall how he got there, or why. And that sounded incredibly strange… Even in Itachi’s mind. (The Uchiha had the distinct impression that he still wasn’t thinking clearly, since when did he forget things, especially with his Sharingan active?) 

However, he did remember the look in Kakashi’s eyes… That angry look - no it was more than anger, that was hatred, contempt, and maybe even a hint of fear. It had blazed through Itachi like a wildfire, finding and magnifying every feeling of shame that he had ever felt. It was a look that Itachi recognized from when Kakashi assassinated someone… And Itachi couldn’t understand. It hurt, the suspicion in his eyes. What had he ever done for Kakashi to look at him like that? He had once seen the Anbu captain promise in the midst of battle, “ _Don’t worry, I will never let my comrades die.”_ So, what had he done for Kakashi to give up on him? For Kakashi to almost gleefully suggest torturing him? _You know what you did…What you did to your brother.”_ But he didn’t know… As much as Itachi disliked admitting it, he truly had no idea. One thing he knew though, and he knew it with a certainty that exceeded anything else. He would _never_ hurt his brother. No matter what. Not unless…

* * *

Forcing down a yawn, Kakashi casually knocked on the Hokage’s door. The sun had just risen, and after reporting to Lady Tsunade late at night, then literally collapsing on his bed for barely one hour of troubled sleep – Well, Kakashi had to admit that he was _very_ tired.

‘My body is not used anymore to waking up this early…’ he thought curiously. This was partly because Kakashi hadn’t been going on _that_ many early missions since his team had left. (Choosing his own missions was one of the many perks that came with being team-less… Or at least Kakashi told himself.) It was also because ever since he had adopted Obito’s strange habit of constantly being late, he had had the luxury of sleeping in… 

“Come in.” The Fifth Hokage’s voice seemed more tired than ever. Kakashi hoped that the temperamental Kunoichi was in a slightly better mood than she had been when he had told her about Itachi. He had absolutely no interest in seeing Lady Tsunade destroy her office again.

Carefully opening the door, he peeked inside. “Come in, Hatake,” The woman said impatiently. Kakashi fully entered. “Yo.” He raised a hand in greeting. Tsunade glared at him. “What in the world took you so long...?” Her cheeks were faintly red. An empty Sake bottle was visible in the trash can. 

A black-haired woman holding a pig smiled apologetically. “We apologize for calling you so early…” Kakashi acknowledged her with a nod. “Maa, don’t worry about it. I was awake already...” Shizune turned to the blonde woman. “Lady Tsunade, please consider filtering the alcohol from your body, it isn’t appropriate for a Hokage to – “ Tsunade waved her off. “It’s okay, I’m only slightly inebriated. Besides, I need Sake to cope with bad news.” “But Lady Tsunade-“ Tsunade sighed, interrupting her aide.

“I have, after much consideration, decided what to do about Uchiha Itachi.” Kakashi waited, inwardly wondering why she had summoned him here. “Based on what you said, and my own examinations I believe that he truly is Uchiha Itachi and that he is approximately 12 or 13 years old. That would be before the massacre if I am correct.” Kakashi nodded, still unsure of the purpose of her words.

“Also based on your statement, he does not know where he is, or that he is a rogue ninja…” “We can’t know that for sure, Hokage-sama,” The silver-haired man interjected. “I believe that he is unaware of the time that he is, but I could be wrong. He could be lying.” That voice, the _conviction_ in the boy’s eyes. _“I would give my life for him many times over.”_ The Jonin didn’t think it was possible for someone to lie so convincingly… He didn’t _want_ it to be possible.

“Yes, I know. And, I will want to find out for sure when Uchiha wakes up. But for now, I will give him the benefit of a doubt and not cart him off to T&I.” Kakashi almost protested, but Tsunade held her hand up. “Hear me out, before you start complaining.” Swallowing his words, he waited. It wasn’t as if he _wanted_ for his former-student to be left in the tender care of the interrogation corps, but that was the most secure holding place in Konoha. Tsunade knew that just as well as he did. And someone of Itachi’s skills… 

“I want _you_ to guard him Hatake. That is your mission, for now, to guard him and find out everything you can about the boy. People don’t just _snap_ and kill their families like that… There _must_ have been something, some kind of trigger…

The Hokage had started to sound as if she was talking to herself at the end of her phrase, but Kakashi quickly broke her trance. “Lady Tsunade, I don’t think I’m the best person for this –“ “Nonsense. You are the only person left alive in this village that knows the boy, and you are certainly skilled enough to guard him.” Her tone was decidedly final.

“Very well. I accept the mission,” he said slowly. “Good. You will report to me periodically.” She swivelled on her chair, turning her back to him. The audience was officially over. “You are dismissed.” As Kakashi disappeared with a shunshin, Shizune's cheerful words rang in his ears. “Come back soon, Kakashi-san!” 

As the Jonin walked, deep in thought, he was surprised to find himself in front of a memorial stone. His feet must have automatically found the familiar path to the place where he spent most of his free time. He stared into the cool grey slab of rock, visible eye immediately finding one name amongst hundreds of others. Uchiha Obito. Kakashi wondered what his teammate would have thought of Itachi, both past and future ones. Would he have found the Uchiha’s cold behaviour cool, or hip as Guy so often put it, or stuck up?

Kakashi got the feeling that Obito would have found the Anbu (former Anbu) annoying, but it was just a hunch… Then, he recalled that the 13-year-old had probably met Itachi back when he was still alive, had probably spoken to him, shared stories.

It gave Kakashi a distinct feeling of how time had passed, to realize that the Akatsuki that he had fought with some time ago had been only a toddler when Obito died…

He thought back to Tsunade’s orders; Guard him, find out everything you can about him. But Kakashi was not, as he had tried to explain, the best person for something like that. He was too emotionally involved, having been the Uchiha’s captain and his brother’s sensei; he didn’t trust himself to be able to listen and pretend that everything was fine.

Because that was what he would have to do… If Itachi didn’t know about the massacre then the best way to get information out of him would be to befriend him, build a relationship and get him to speak the truth.

The only person that Kakashi grudgingly considered a true friend, (and was still alive) was Guy. And Kakashi didn’t exactly have to put much effort into their relationship, it was practically the opposite. Guy just was _there._ Always. He would have to fake it, pretend to really invest in the boy. 

Kakashi had been an excellent Anbu. He knew that without a shred of doubt. He could take on any mission, no matter how gory or disturbing. His heart had been a block of granite, sealed away inside the ghosts of the ones he loved. So, he knew that he could take on this task, could pretend convincingly. Hadn’t he done that for years, feigned being perfectly fine of his father’s death, the whispers surrounding it?

“You’re not the only one that can lie convincingly, Itachi… ” Kakashi said aloud to the still forest of the empty training ground. He didn’t know if he was saying it for his own benefit, or because Kakashi actually believed it. He didn’t sound very persuasive. “Oh, well. I should at least try, don’t you think Obito…?”

Strangely enough, the granite marker did not answer.


End file.
